Leveling guide
This is a general leveling guide for ALL classes. Some rules * This guide is meant to be general. Do NOT include leveling spots or techniques that are valid for one or two classes only. * Spots/techniques specific to classes belong to the corresponding Class guide. * TRY TO GET SOMEONE'S PERMISSION BEFORE ERASING SOMETHING as it might turn out that both of your ideas are good. Please add stuff you think is good, not what everybody says. * Use links to monsters and locations, to allow easy mining down to detailed information. * Don't include too many details. Again, use links. * Questions/comments/criticism all belong to the discussion page! 1-15 Do quests (more XP) and fight mobs (more drops) in Incarnam. From lvl 7-8 on up Incarnam Dungeon can be a good place for xp. Or At level 15, you can choose to continue training in Incarnam (eg. fighting chafers) or move on to Astrub. 15-20 ;Free To Play * Boar and Prespic groups in Astrub Forest. Level 12 Prespics are preferred because they do not camouflage as often. * Mush Mush mobs. If you have a fire-based character, do not go without 100+ Life. * Buy or collect Tofu Eggs, Feathers and Arachnee Legs and keep doing the quests in the Underground of Astrub at (6, -19). Warning: Some quests can not be started after a specific level. ;Pay To Play * Blue Dink;Green Dink;White Dink at the Astrub Rocky Inlet * Lousy Pig Knight mobs at Lousy Pig Plains (-5, -35) and (-3, -29), just west of Tainela. (Beware of Lousy Pig Knight attack Charge. It can really hurt you and you may die if you have really low life!) * Treechnids and Trunknids are the monsters that can be hunted in Treechnid Forest. (Caution: Dark Trees are Aggressive!) The Amakna Forest is to the west and southwest of Astrub City. The quickest way to access the forest is by taking the Zaap to (-5,-8), near the Kwak nests, and walking northwest. * Get decent Life and do Mushds. 5-8k exp per battle. * Small groups of Blops and Biblop that are weak to your element. A fight with a single Blop can give almost 6k exp. 21-30 ;Free To Play * Endangered Beer's ??? used to give good experience * Crackrocks * Sick Grossewer Rat ;Pay To Play * Lousy Pig Knights and Lousy Pig Shepherds * Piglet ; it's useful to have some magical reduction here until your able to wear a prespic set for piglets. * If you know how to do it right, Mushds * Small mobs of 2-3 Biblops weak to your element type. * Crackler groups * Blacksmiths (avoid Dark Miners!) * Blops. Easiest with ranged and summoner classes. 6-12k xp each fight. Also try to kill Blops weak to your element. The fight will go by fast. 31-40 ;Free To Play level on crackrocks, chafers (-1, -25), or if both are really crowded do boars, prespics, miliboowolf. ;Pay To Play *Use the piglets Porcos' Territory *if you do rely on air damage then stay at pig knights. *you can train on mushds or treechnids *Fungi Masters that are alone *Scaraleafs are a good way to level *Trunknids *Blops are easy to kill and give good xp (since the 1.17.0 update, blop's blyphs can take MP when its casted. This make blyphs harder to dodge and you may get 0 mp and take damage from blyph in the end of the turn, for this reason, try to go with some friends, so they won't concentrate blyphs on you) 41-60 ;Free To Play *From now on, Chafers and Crackrocks are your only source of XP ;Pay To Play *Piglets, Treechnids, Miliboowolfs, etc. *Blops in Cania Plains. *Wabbit Island *Fungi Masters *Scaraleafs. *Kanigers with big groups *Lousy Pig Knights 61-80 ;Pay To Play * Moon Island. *Cania Plains (Road to Bonta), blops *vampires or chafers in The Cemetery. *Koalaks are really good *dreggons *chafers *Grossewer Rats with a lvl 70+ agility Iop * Blops are very good exp at any levels 81-200 * Cemetery of Bonta (approx. lvl 90-105 - avoid mobs with more than 1 markschafer) * Drageggs at the The Dreggon Peninsula * Ghosts on Nolifis Land (in decent groups - avoid Tanukouis) * Dreggon: Take a group of 4 characters (at least one osa and eni). * Kaniger: The bigger your group is, the harder it is to find a mob of your level. * Koalaks: Nice experience, but takes time to find a mob (because every one hunts here) * Trool: Only do these if you can kill them with your melee weapon (using weak spells from a distance usualy results in taking 30 minutes, making this inefficent) * Fouxes: Only efficient in a decent team.